


if Class A had a group chat

by Stardiw



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: AAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, I promise to make it funny, I suck at writing, Iida is the only responsible one, Momo Is A Mom, Multi, Y’all it’s a group chat fic, god I love my gay ships, it’s that one fic that nobody asked for, let the memes rain down as everything slowly burns down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardiw/pseuds/Stardiw
Summary: GROUP CHAT CREATED (5:57 P.M.)DENKI KAMINARI CHANGED THEIR NAME TO PIKACHUUMina Ashido: I love it.Fumikage Tokoyami: is this the whole class?Shouta Aizawa: Yes. I’m going on mute. This is a communal chat.EJIRO KIRISHIMA CHANGED SHOUTA AIZAWA’S NAME TO DADZAWAEJIRO KIRISHIMA: Let the fun begin.





	1. First words

GROUP CHAT CREATED (5:57 P.M.)

DENKI KAMINARI CHANGED THEIR NAME TO PIKACHUU

Mina Ashido: I love it. 

Fumikage Tokoyami: is this the whole class? 

Shouta Aizawa: Yes. I’m going on mute. This is a communal chat. 

EJIRO KIRISHIMA CHANGED SHOUTA AIZAWA’S NAME TO DADZAWA

EJIRO KIRISHIMA: Let the fun begin.

EJIRO KIRISHIMA CHANGED THEIR NAME TO the rock 

Katsuki Bakugou: what the hell have I stumbled into

Ochaco Ururaka: insanity at its finest.

OCHAKO URURAKA CHANGED KATSUKI BAKUGOU’S NAME TO blasty McSplodeykill

(7:45 P.M.)  
Izuku Midoriya: why is there a sandwich in the sink

PIKACHUU: SO THAT’S WHERE IT WENT

Tsuyu Asui: did you seriously lose a sandwich. 

PIKACHUU: can I have the sandwich back plz

Izuku Midorya: it’s a lost cause.

PIKACHUU: why

Izuku Midorya: the sink was filled with water 

Tenya Iida: Kaminari! That was incredibly irresponsible of you! Students of the most prestigious school should not just leave sandwiches in sinks! 

Hanta Sero: I am laughing so hard at this   
Grid fidsdbdhdnndhdnedbjsnedbnsnsh

HANTA SERO CHANGED TENYA IIDA’S NAME TO GOT2GOFAST

Tsuyu Asui: are you serious

Hanta Sero: very.

(3:45 A.M.)

Shoto Todoroki: I got up for a drink of water and saw four people on the front lawn sanding in a circle please tell me what is happening

Fumikage Tokoyami: I cannot tell you any details. You interrupted the incarnation now ew have to start over

Izuku Midoryia: if we keep getting interrupted, we’ll never summon Satan at this rate. 

Shoto Todorki: whAT

Jirou: what

Blasty McSplodeykill: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKInG ABOuT DAMMIT. SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP.

Izuku Midoriya: dangit satan didn’t work. How about we try mothman next. 

Ochaco Uraraka: I’m not sure mothman can be summoned

Tokoyami: what if we lay some cotton clothes out on the lawn and put a lantern on it

Jirou: now you’re talking

(7:33 A.M.) 

Tsuyu Asui: I just remembered that not all of us have nicknames yet

TSUYU ASUI CHANGED THEIR NAME TO FROPPY

FROPPY CHANGED IZUKU MIDORIYA’S NAME TO Deku

PIKACHUU CHANGED JIROU’S NAME TO   
aux cord

Deku CHANGED SHOTO TODORKI’S NAME TO Katy Perry

Katy Perry: what’s a Katy Perry?

The Rock: Dude.

OCHACO URURAKA CHANGED HER NAME TO Uravity

Uravity: first you don’t know any Disney movies, then you’ve never rode a rollercoaster before, and now this?? 

Deku: you need a serious fun-lesson.

Deku: Saturday at 3:00. There’s a fair going on. Whole class is invited.

Blasty McSplodeykill: I’m not going to some shitty fair so that Deku’s boyfriend can ride a stupid merry-go-round. Count me out.

Deku: He’s not my Boyfriend.

Uravity: But last night you said you wished he was

Deku: isbsidjdbskahamavksnwixjwvdisnshziwn

Katy Perry:......

The Rock: I think we broke him.


	2. GRAPE RAT gets karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tomfoolery continues as class A enjoys the new group chat. A plan to go to the fair starts, and everyone is excited. One small (literally) disturbance is stopping them from having a good time- Mineta, now known as GRAPE RAT
> 
> Or
> 
> My excuse to write funny shit at 3 am

**(2:45)**

**Minoru Mineta:** so I heard you guys are going to the fair.. 

**the rock:** hell yeah. The girls are coming too. If you wanna come you have to behave yourself 

**Momo Yaoyorozu changed Minoru Mineta’s name to GRAPE RAT**

**GRAPE RAT: **that wasn’t very nice 

**Uravity: **it’s true is it not 

**Momo Yaoyorozu: **very

**(3:00)**

**Deku: **it’s 3:00! Anyone who wants to go to the fair, meet outside!

**Uravity: **hold on a little longer, I have to find something. Can you wait for me? 

**Deku**: Okay! Text me when you’re ready. 

**Uravity:** ok

**Deku: **okay so Yaomomo, Ururaka, Iida, Tokoyami, Kaminari, Shinsou and Todoroki are here. If anyone else wants to come, meet us at the fair!

**(5:21)**

**Deku: **okay so remember when I said yesterday that Todoroki isn’t my boyfriend? Scratch that. We just got together!! 

☆ シ☆

**Uravity: **omg congratz Deku!!

**PIKACHUU: **I always kinda knew it was coming. You guys are gonna be happy together! 

**GRAPE RAT: **wait so if you’re gay, then you don’t wanna ever see boobs??

**Deku: **NO MINETA

**Mina Ashido: **jeez Mineta you always gotta be a perv. Can’t you just be happy for them??

**Hanta Sero: **wow man that’s low. 

**Froppy removed GRAPE RAT from the chat group.**

**The Rock added Hitoshi Shinsou to the group chat. **

**Froppy: **I exterminated the evil :P

**Hitoshi Shinsou changed their name to Coffee**

**Coffee: **I never really liked him anyways. 

**Katy Perry: **hello Shinsou

**Got2gofast: **Hello fellow students of class A + Hitoshi Shinsou! After a very rude comment from Mineta, he has been removed from the group chat.

**Ojiro: **i just read the chat history and ouch. Midoriya, Todoroki, I’m very happy for you. 

**Deku: **thanks! UWU

**Invisible girl: **lol all the girls were already planning an extermination routine for Mineta. It involved Bakugou launching him into the sky.

**Blasty McSplodeykill: **I can still do that you know

**Headphone Jack: **yes please 

**Mina Ashido changed her name to AcidiTEA**

** PIKACHUU: **nice. 

**Dadzawa: **why did I just hear Bakugou scream ‘respect women’ and then get hit in the head with Mineta who was wrapped up in Sero’s tape? 

**Sato: **oh shit I forgot he could read this chat

<strike></strike>**DADZAWA: **yes. Now go to sleep. 

**<another chat, with all the girls in 1-A. I’ll call it : THE CLUB>**

** AcidiTEA: **well ladies we did it. We made a happy couple

**Froppy: **we didn’t do shit. All we did was think about wacky ways to get Todoroki and Midoryia together, and then did nothing about it. 

**AcidiTEA: ** _we made a happy couple_

**Momo Yaoyorozu changed her name to Yaomomo**

** Yaomomo: **they are pretty cute together. When they came back to the dorms, it looked like they had stapled themselves to each other’s side. 

**Uraraka: **also Midoriya was BEAMING and it was so cute to see Todoroki blush a little

**Headphone Jack: **who should we ship next? 

**Headphone Jack: **I vote Bakugou and Kirishima.

**invisible girl: **HELL NO Bakugou would KILL US

**Invisible girl: **what about Kaminari and Shinsou??

**Uravity: **we’ll see. 

**<CLASS A CHAT GROUP>**

**(3:14 am)**

**PIKACHUU: **do trees have feelings 

**Blasty McSplodeykill: **WTF PIKACHU ITS 3 DAMN AM 

**PIKACHUU: **it’s a legit question though 

**Blasty McSplodeykill: **go to sleep

** PIKACHUU: **the real question is why YOU’RE still awake, Bakugou.

**PIKACHUU: **and judging by the explosion I heard, I shouldn’t have said that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to see Mineta get a little payback ever since his first pervvy word. 
> 
> I have this little headcanon that the girls started joking about plotting murder on Mineta and eventually developed a club dedicated to shipping their fellow classmates.


	3. Getting gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M O R E 
> 
> R 
> 
> A
> 
> N
> 
> D
> 
> O
> 
> M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t B E L I E V E all the kudos this is getting even tho 14 is still an insanely small number I still really appreciate it! It’s what drove me to add onto this hell hole and try to fix the dumpster fire that I started 🥰

GOT2GOFAST: as you all have heard, our class is going to a tropical resort while UA’s campus is getting upgraded. Please hurry packing, as we are leaving at 5 am tomorrow morning

Deku: yep! Shoto and I are already done packing

PIKACHUU: ah shit 

PIKACHUU: I’ve barely started I thought the trip was next week

Flex tape(sero): it’s okay bro I haven’t started either

Mom friend^tm(Yaomomo): other than that I think everyone else is packed

AcidiTEA: we should watch a movie

Froppy: I say Mulan because Ochaco loves it

Uravity: aww ily too <3

Froppy: <3

Froppy:oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys we’re dating 

Deku: oh my gosh that’s amazing!

AcidiTEA: good for you guys!

Aux cord: that’s great but you’re making my single ass jealous that I don’t have a girlfriend. :/

Mom friend^tm: I could be your girlfriend 

PIKACHUU: DAMN

Flex tape: SMOOTH

Deku: :O

Aux cord: wait no shit really 

Mom friend^tm: yeah. 6 pm next Friday?

Invisible girl: :O))

Aux cord: sure! 

Tails(ojiro): did she just—

Birb(Tokoyami): she did

Uravity: wow this is a great day for my fellow lesbians :)

Aux cord: you can say that again 

Uravity: this is a great day for my fellow lesbians

Aux cord: 

Mom friend^tm: back to movies, the current suggestions are:  
Mulan

Deku: how about The Secret of NIMH

IcyHot(Todoroki): Izuku I know you love that movie and I want to watch it so I say The Secret of NIMH

Invisible girl: omigosh I love the sequel!

Deku: Timmy to the rescue? I liked that one too!

Invisible girl: I relate to Jerome on an emotional level

Deku: that’s a big mood

Blasty McSplodeykill: you losers are seriously picking cartoons? I say we watch IT

Deku: Kacchan you know scary movies give me nightmares!

AcidiTEA: bring it on bitch

PIKACHUU: Sero I’ll do it if you do it

Flex tape: bro let’s do it

Kirishima: I’ll do it if I get popcorn 

Blasty McSplodeykill: of course dumbass

Tentacool(shoji): Tokoyami and I am down for IT

Uravity: Tsuyu and I don’t want to watch a horror movie so anyone wanna watch The Secret of NIMH with us

Deku: yes please

IcyHot: I’ll do it if izuku does

Aux cord: I’m gonna watch IT sorry guys

Animan(Kouda): >~<)’

Sugar yes please(Sato): Kouta doesn’t want to watch a scary movie, so what’s The secret of NIMH about?

Deku: a widowed field mouse goes to a colony of rats living in a rose bush on a farm to see if they can help save her sick son by moving her house to a safe location before moving day comes

Deku: it’s really innocent and has animals Kouda you’ll love it

Animan: ^u^*

Mom friend^tm: I have a flatscreen tv in my room that we could watch it on

Uravity: of course you do

GOT2GOFAST: okay then! Whoever would like to watch IT please go down to the common room Bakugou is starting the movie. Whoever wants to watch The Secret of NIMH go to Yaomomo’s room! 

Deku: it might be a bit before the movie starts we need snacks and to figure out how to rent the movie and possibly the sequel too

8:30 pm

AcidiTEA: okay IT was scarier than we expected we’re joining you for the mouse movie

Froppy: great timing we’re about to start

The rock: k

9:30

Uravity: I really liked that movie thanks for recommending it deku 

Deku: there’s a sequel called Timmy to the Rescue about what happens to Timothy Brisby afterwards 

IcyHot: I want that

Froppy: lol Todoroki looks absolutely enchanted 

IcyHot: please babe

Mom friend^tm: I think we have enough time for another movie

GOT2GOFAST: then we have to promise to get to bed immediately afterwards as we do not want to limit our learning because we cannot concentrate due to lack of sleep.

IcyHot: yes sir

4:47 am

DADZAWA: get your butts to the classroom we have to count off before we board the shuttle bus

GOT2GOFAST: I am incredibly sorry for the inconvenience! We were watching movies last night and we all ended up falling asleep in Yaoyorozu’s room!

Invisible girl: except for Todoroki I woke up and the credits for the first one were playing apparently he had been up all night rewatching it

Deku: Shoto that’s not healthy!

IcyHot: I know but you introduced me to this world of enlightenment now you suffer the consequences 

DADZAWA: get down here Bakugou and Kirishima 

The rock: Bakugou can’t find his skull t-shirt

Deku: hurry up we can’t board the bus until you’re here.

Blasty McSplodeykill: don’t tell me what to do damn shitty Deku go to hell

Deku: message received 

The rock: we’re almost there

AcidiTEA: finally I was getting tired of standing around

7:00 am

PIKACHUU: hey ‘zawa how’s the room system gonna work

DADZAWA: I was originally thinking to have two people a room and separate it by gender but that doesn’t work because of Todoroki and Midoriya

Tails: and now Uraraka, Tsu, Jiro and Momo

DADZAWA: congrats

Froppy: thanks 🥰

Uravity: :)

Mom friend^tm: Kyoka and I say thank you!

DADZAWA: anyways I was hoping to have two a room and then separate it by gender, but that doesn’t work because you’re pretty much all homosexual so the couples will have a room + one additional person

Deku: wait why not give the couples their own room

Blasty McSplodeykill: he thinks you’re gonna fuck

Deku: KACCHAN

IcyHot: jokes on you we already have

Deku: SHOTO

Deku: I feel betrayed

Deku: I dedicate my life to our lord and savior Jesus Christ and this is the thanks I get?

Invisible girl: m e m e

Aux cord: embarrassed_midoriya_buries_his_face_in  
_boyfriend’s_shoulder.jpg

Uravity: it’s so pure my brain is melting

Mom friend^tm: when anyone sees Midoriya ever

Froppy: mood

DADZAWA: the assignments are:  
Midoriya, Todoroki, Mineta  
Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Hagakure, Mina  
Bakugou, Kirishima, Tokoyami  
Sero, Uraraka, Asui  
Kaminari, Shoji, Ojiro  
Kouda, Sato, Aoyama  
Iida

GOT2GOFAST: wait why am I alone

DADZAWA: because you wake up at 3 in the morning to go running and I hear you zoom by every day plus if anyone’s being problematic I can trust you to keep them in line

GOT2GOFAST: fair

Uravity: aw shucks Deku you got Mineta 

AcidiTEA: ‘shucks’

DADZAWA: I obviously wasn’t going to put him with the girls

Aux cord: that would have been devastating 

Mom friend^tm: I agree with this arrangement, but I doubt any of our classmates would do such a thing 

Froppy: did you read what Todoroki said last

Mom friend^tm: oh 

Mom friend: OH

GOT2GOFAST: we’re arriving at the airport get your shit ready

Tails: IIDA SWORE

Birb: I never thought I would see the day

Tentacool: the universe as fallen into chaos

GOT2GOFAST: look I’m just really tired

4:58 pm

AcidiTEA: oh my gosh I just took the longest nap after we got here

Froppy: everyone was too tired to even meme

PIKACHUU: attachment: 7 images 

Flex tape: this conversation is lacking memeS

Deku; oh my god don’t start now I’m still sleepy laughter will prevent me from falling back to sleep

Invisible girl: maybe that’s a good thing

Invisible girl: hey guys wanna check out the pool and hot tub?

Blasty McSplodeykill: hell yeah

Froppy: anyone going to the pool pack a bag and meet us in the lobby by 5:16 or you will be left behind :)

Tails: there’s something ominous about that smiley 

Birb: I like it

AcidiTEA: @Tails true that

8:12 pm

Deku: Iida can we move into your room

Aux cord: why what did grape rat do this time

IcyHot: we came back from the pool to put our towels back and Izuku went in first and then came back out saying “OH MY GOD—“ he looked really red in the face and when I asked what happened he said that Mineta was watching hentai and now my boyfriend is scarred for life thanks a lot grape rat

GOT2GOFAST: I’ll tell Aizawa and we’ll have Mineta moved. You two shouldn’t have to go anywhere.

Deku: BUT IT FEELS DIRTY

Mom friend^tm: it isn’t 

Deku: I feel myself getting gayer by the second 

Invisible girl: do yourself a good and take a walk to get a cup of water from the lobby a wanna dump it on him

Deku: okay

Tails: go do yourself a good 

Deku: okay I’m back but no way in hell am I going back in there

PIKACHUU: have Iida go in there

Sero: yeah have Iida do it 

GOT2GOFAST: this conversation is giving me gray hairs

Uravity: just do it

Froppy: don’t let your dreams be dreams

Tentacool: nice 1

GOT2GOFAST: I exterminated the evil and I turned off the TV.

IcyHot: thanks

Tentacool: gr8 j0b

PIKACHUU: 👏yay👏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Secret of NIMH is one of my favorite movies of all time. I thought it would be funny to have class 1-A watch a movie that I know and love so much.
> 
> I tried to evenly distribute talking between each character, but I’m not sure I did a good job 😅. Shoji, Kouta, and very much so Sato definitely got less limelight than everyone else, but what can I say, that’s how it is in the show too.


	4. Fuck Darktail smelly moustache rat ew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again I forgot everyone’s nicknames so I’ll try to make it easy to tell which is which.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit here we go again. I should be sleeping but no. :))
> 
> Also the only reason I keep Mineta around Class A but not in the chat is because he brings occasional plot juice™️ And spices shit up.

Flex tape: guys

Flex tape: I’m gonna do the thing

AcidiTEA: oh god I’m scared

The rock: brace yourself

Deku: for what

Blasty McSplodeykill: I swear to god I’ll beat you all to death with the Bible

Flex tape: It cannot be avoided

Aux cord: @Mom friend^tm Momo stop them

Mom friend^tm: I don’t even know what they’re doing

FLEX TAPE ADDED ALL MIGHT TO THE CHAT

Deku: oh my god Sero

All might: hello young Midoryia. Hello kids. I hope you’ve been safe on the bus ride. How’s your vacation?

Invisible girl: Midoryia accidentally watched Hentai

Deku: HAGAKURE 

Deku: WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME LIKE THIS

All Might: Young Midoryia I’m informing your mother about this.

Deku: this conversation has more betrayals than a Warrior Cats book

Invisible girl: lol you read the series

PIKACHUU: fuck darktail

Deku: fuck the entire Kin

PIKACHUU: minus Violetshine and Needletail

Deku: I CRIED SHOUTO IS MY WITNESS 

IcyHot: is this about that one time you came to my room in the middle of the night crying and muttering about why Needletail deserved better and then proceeded to try and get me to burn the book

Deku: yes

AcidiTEA: I can’t believe you guys read it you’re such a dork. Kaminari it’s kind of obvious. 

Deku: they’re kitties

Flex tape: P U R E

All Might: I have been informed that the viewing of inappropriate content was in fact an accident. Inko will never know this conversation happened.

Deku: thank

ALL MIGHT HAS LEFT THe CHAT

Deku: thanks for the hellish encounter I hate it 

The rock: that’s a double meme right there

Kaminari: the memes fused like crystal gems

AcidiTEA: oh god you watch Steven universe 

Kaminari: Needletail’s death though

Deku: we’re holding a funeral

Blasty McSplodeykill: what the fuck

IcyHot: I’ll go if it makes you happy

Froppy: damn

Animan: I’d like to come too. I also thought Needletail’s death was too sad and the animatics on YouTube that contain it are just as sad 😞 

AcidiTEA: in one hour meet outside in the garden by the hotel pool the whole class is invited because this is wholesome

IcyHot: May the ceremony commence

4:30 pm

Birb: sorry I keep forgetting to charge my phone what did I miss 

The rock: all might threatened to tell his mom about the hentai incident ™️, we held a funeral for a fictional cat while Midoryia read the most overly dramatic couple pages of a cat dying I have ever heard and yeah that’s about it 

Birb: was this from Warrior Cats

The rock: yes

Birb: the most dramatic death there is? Is it probably the saddest one?

PIKACHUU: yes

Birb: Needletail.

Froppy: yes 

Birb: Fuck darktail. One star’s a good boi

Deku: you got that right.

Blasty McSplodeykill: fuck darktail smelly mustache rat ew

PIKACHUU renamed the chat name to FUCK DARKTAIL SMELLY MUSTaCHE RAT EW

AcidiTEA: beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I recently watched an Unravel MAP for Needletail and I needed this to happen. I hope it made you laugh!
> 
> My DeviantArt:
> 
> MoonlarkArt


	5. Really short I’m so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so short I had to release something before i forgot about this though. -_-

Deku: I went out on a date with Shoto and now I’m just sitting here with my katsudon listening to this bitch ass waitress flirt with my boyfriend

Deku: *aggressively slurps noodles*

Uravity: make some sort of comment or gesture that implies he’s taken 

Uravity: also don’t fucking swear

AcidiTEA: send me the details shit is getting interesting

Deku: I aggressively gave her my order so that she would go away and went to the bathroom. On my way back the waitress confronted me about it and asked me “what do you think you’re doing?” 

PIKACHUU: Shiiiiiiit

Froppy: damn

Deku: I said “what do you think YOU’RE doing?” She said she was just trying to get a boyfriend, and I said “yeah, but you don’t have to take mine.” She shut up and had a sour attitude for the rest of the time serving us.

Invisible girl: DAM DEKU YOu SHOW THaT BITCH WHO’S BOSS >:D

Flex tape: go on I want more tea

Deku: after the meal I held Shoto’s hand and kissed him on the cheek just to make her mad.

PIKACHUU: Dam

Aux cord: is that a PJO refrence I hear?

PIKACHUU: Dam right it is

Aux cord: ur a dweeb I read that in 6th grade

PIKACHUU: this conversation has more betrayals than a warrior cats book

Aux cord:*facepalm*

Uravity: *sips tea and judges harshly*

PIKACHUU: fuck off fakers

Froppy: I hate you all 

Uravity: even me..?

Froppy: no not u babe 

Uravity: <3

Froppy: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byeeee


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT ThIS ILL TRY TO MAKe THIs CHAPTEr A GOOd ONE
> 
> TYSM FOR REaDINg

1:34 am

PIKACHUU: iF A WHALE COULD LITERaLLy JUSt EAT US ALL IF IT WAS HUNGRY DOEs THAT MEAN WE’RE ALL SELF-AWARE FISh FOOD????¿??

Aux cord: god please shut the fuck up

GOT2GOFAST: Language!

Aux cord: god fucketh please shut your face

Deku: lmao

AcidiTEA: ^

The rock: ^^

Flex tape: ^^^

Invisible girl: what are we doing this late at night??

Aux cord: telling Kaminari to shut the fuck up

Flex tape: I’m sorry what I fell asleep

Aux cord: nevermind. 

4:20 am

Flex tape: 4:20 what u smokin’

Kaminari: when I saw this, I thought: was it really worth it to get up out of my warm comfy bed and into the cold, dark world to see this meaningless text? And then I thought: yes. Yes it was.

6:90 am

Kaminari: n I c e

AcidiTEA: wtf that’s not even a possible time how did you do this teach me your ways

The rock: okay so I looked at my clock and indeed it is 6:90 Kaminari how

Blasty McSplodeykill: it’s probably fucking Pikachu’s fault I’ll punch his face in.

Deku: time bends so the world can say “n I c e “

IcyHot: thanks, universe. 

0:69

The rock: what’s up I think we broke life again

Mom friend: thanks! I hate it.

Universe: you’re welcome. :)

PIKACHUU: DUDE

Deku: OMg

GOT2GOFAST: Who added the universe to the group chat?

PIKACHUU: hey universe can I have a million dollars

Universe: Lol no suck dick

PIKACHUU: I KNEW THE UNIVERSE WAs oUT TO GET ME!!!!!!¡!!!!!!!

Deku: hey universe can i have one(1) kitten?

Universe: of course sweetie

PIKACHUU: :O 

PIKACHUU: FAVOURITISM

Deku: :0 thank you!!! <3 <3 <3

Universe: of course honey <3

Uravity: damn the universe favors Deku almost as much as all might does

Universe: 10,000 yen and we never speak of this again 

Uravity: deal

Uravity: omg the universe has a PayPal

AcidiTEA: did u get the 10,000 yen

Uravity: yea

Uravity: don’t expect me to keep my promise though ;)

Universe: I want my fucking money back.

Uravity: shit—

Deku: @Universe why do you favor me over Kaminari?

Universe: because you’re precious. FLOURISH!

Deku: wh

Blasty McSplodeykill: WHY DOES DEKU GET BLESSEd BUT I DONT

Universe: because I said so now die you cursed trash gremlin. 

BLASTY McSplodeykill: WHAT THE FUCk

Deku: it’s okay Kacchan. Nobody can have everything. Think about what you do have, not on what you don’t :)

Blasty McSplodeykill: shut the fuck up deku. 

4:20 pm

Deku: holy shit guys my cat is here

Deku: he’s a golden tabby with pretty blue eyes. And he’s kinda buff, too.

IcyHot: we’re naming him Small Might.

Deku: we’ve started a family. Come over to see Shoto and my son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kinda short! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read this, left kudos or commented. 
> 
> Have an epic day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of my little series. I’m gonna make more soon, hopefully.
> 
> Right now it’s 3:02 A.M. and my brain isn’t functioning properly, so sorry for any mistakes that may be there!


End file.
